OS Education sexuelle
by tilunarou
Summary: Qui n'est jamais tombée amoureuse de son professeur?


**Concours « Notre Première Fois »**

**Titre de l'histoire**: Education sexuelle

**Disclamer**:  
Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, seule l'histoire  
est créée par mes soins.

Venez aussi découvrir le Forum  
**Damn-Addict-Lemon à ce lien : damn-addict-lemon . forumgratuit . fr/ (enlever les espaces) sur lequel se feront les votes !**

**POV Bella**

Je me demandai vraiment ce que je faisais là. Pourquoi j'avais choisi cette option dans mon cursus universitaire? A quoi cela me servait-il vraiment? A mon humble avis, à pas grand chose ! A part pour mater le canon qui nous servait de prof!

Je me sentis rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux quand l'image d'un pénis s'illumina sur le rétro-projecteur. Pas vraiment une image, plutôt un croquis, mais c'était foutrement gênant. Je cachai mon visage avec mes mains, et j'entendis glousser à côté de moi.

« - Franchement, Bells, je ne sais pas pourquoi tu rougis. Ce n'est qu' une queue! » souffla mon amie.

« - Rose! C'est très gênant! »

« - C'est un cours d'éducation sexuelle. Et nous y sommes pour gagner des points facilement pour le semestre. Et voir un pénis ne fait pas rougir une jeune-femme de 19 ans! »

« - Je... Tu as raison » admis-je. « Maintenant, tais-toi, on va se faire remarquer. »

Rose avait de nouveau les yeux rivés sur l'écran. Elle était ma meilleure amie et m'avait poussée à m'inscrire à ce cours pour me « décoincer », selon ses termes exacts. Sauf que je n'avais pas besoin de ce pseudo cours pour ça! J'étais bien assez grande. Même si en ce moment, mon nouveau vibro-masseur était le seul partenaire sexuel que j'avais. Et il me satisfaisait amplement.

Je soupirai et essayai de prendre des notes sur ce que disait notre professeur. Il décrivait avec une aisance époustouflante la façon dont fonctionnait l'organe masculin. Les mots « érection » et « éjaculation » me firent rougir encore plus.

Je ne semblais pas du tout faite pour le sexe. J'étais coincée, Rose avait raison. Le simple fait de penser à un homme nu en train de gigoter sur moi m'horripilait. Surtout quand on savait comment j'avais été dépucelée. Un vrai calvaire.

J'avais rencontré Edward lors d'un voyage organisé en Californie, et il m'avait séduite dès le deuxième jour. Il m'avait fait le grand jeu avec les fleurs, le dîner aux chandelles et tout le tra la la. Je m' étais retrouvée seule avec lui, dans sa chambre, le quatrième jour. Il m'avait embrassée avec ardeur et m'avait vite fait comprendre qu'il souhaitait aller plus loin avec moi. Il est vite devenu plus entreprenant, caressant mon corps avec une habileté consternante. Mon corps avait répondu à ses caresses et tout s'était enchaîné assez rapidement. Il n'avait pas semblé surpris que je sois vierge. J'avais eu mal, mais il m'avait rassurée. On avait, bien sûr, utilisé une capote. Il avait tout préparé. Il avait joui. Pas moi. J'avais trouvé ça plutôt bien, mais j'avais éprouvé plus de plaisir avec mon vibro qu'avec lui. J'avais été frustrée par ce rapport sexuel, et j'avais décidé de faire abstinence jusqu'à ce que je trouve un mec bien, qui m'aimerait réellement. Si ça m' arrivait un jour.

Rose m' avait dit que la première fois ce n'était pas toujours le pied total. Elle avait aussi dit que cet Edward que j'avais rencontré était un salaud qui avait juste voulu me foutre dans son pieu. Selon elle, il avait dû sauter d'autres filles que moi pendant le séjour. Ca m'avait dégoûtée. Et surtout, j'avais eu du mal à y croire. Comment pouvait-on agir de la sorte?

La voix de notre professeur me fit revenir à la réalité. Monsieur Whitlock énonçait maintenant les différentes façons d'avoir des rapports sexuels. Il commença par parler des préliminaires : fellation, cunnilungus.

_« Bordel, je n'ai aucune idée de quoi il parle! Oh... Putaiiiiiiin! » pensai-je._

Les images parlaient d'elles-même et éclairaient mes lanternes. Est-ce qu'on peut vraiment faire ça? Rose semblait complètement absorbée par ce que disait le professeur et elle buvait littéralement ses paroles.

Il évoqua ensuite le missionaire, la levrette ainsi que d'autres positions qu'un couple pouvait adopter. Il y avait des choses vraiment... étranges. Certains élèves de l'amphi faisaient pivoter leur tête à droite ou à gauche pour trouver le meilleur angle de vue de ce qui était montré au tableau.

Il enchaîna avec les relations homosexuelles entre femmes puis entre hommes.

Et c'est à ce moment-là qu'il aborda le chapitre deux de la leçon : la sodomie.

Définition : La sodomie est un rapport sexuel qui consiste en une pénétration de l' anus du ou de la partenaire, généralement avec le pénis.

_«Nom de Dieu!»_ pensai-je alors que mon visage retrouvait une couleur cramoisie. _« Je suis en train de faire un mauvais rêve et je vais me réveiller... »_

Il restait une demi heure de cours. J'allais mourir d'apoplexie avant, c'était sûr!

« - Bella, arrête de gigoter sur cette chaise, c'est insoutenable! »

« - Je n'y peux rien, Rose. » murmurai-je. « Ce cours ne me plaît pas et je ne suis pas du tout à l'aise. »

« - Arrête de faire ta coincée, et écoute Monsieur Whitlock! Ce mec transpire le sexe par tous les pores de sa peau et c'est le meilleur prof qu'on pourrait avoir pour ce cours! »

« - Mouais, bah là ça devient vraiment n'importe quoi! »

« - La sodomie c'est pas 'n'importe quoi ma vieille! C'est bon et c'est jouissif! »

« - Tu... Tu as déjà fait 'ça '? » demandai-je, stupéfaite.

« -Oui! Je l'ai fait. Et tu devrais essayer, ça te décoincerait sûrement! Oublie ta partie de sexe avec Edward le séducteur à deux balles et trouve-toi un mec qui saura te faire monter au septième ciel une dizaine de fois dans la nuit, en utilisant dix techniques différentes! »

Je restai stupéfaite. _« Une dizaine de fois »? « Dix techniques »? _Elle me chariait, non?

« -Chut, on va se faire remarquer! » dis-je pour éluder la conversation.

« -Mesdemoiselles Hale et Swan ont elles quelque chose à ajouter à ce que je viens de dire? » demanda Mr Whitlock.

Et voilà! Prises en flag! Je suis devenue rouge pivoine, sans aucun doute. Tout l'amphi s'était retourné vers nous et nous dévisageait. Rose prit la parole et posa une question au professeur, comme si de rien était. Il lui répondit et le remercia. Tout naturellement.

« - Et vous, Mademoiselle Swan? Une question? »

« - Euh... Non. » réussis-je à articuler.

« - Dans ce cas, évitez les bavardages inutiles dans mon cours. Vous passerez me voir à la fin de l'heure. Continuons, si vous le voulez bien. »

Je me recoquevillai dans mon siège et griffonnai des notes dans mon bloc, rouge de honte. J'avais été humiliée en public par le prof. C'était bien ma veine. Rose riait sous cape, mais ne dit rien pour ne pas qu'on se fasse remarquer à nouveau.

Les dernières minutes de cours s'étaient égrenées au ralenti. Jamais le temps ne m'avait paru aussi long. Lorsque Mr Whitlock nous congédia, je descendis les marches de l'amphi pour le rejoindre. Il rangeait précautionneusement ses affaires. Puis il s'assit et me regarda droit dans les yeux. Mon corps réagit de manière vraiment très étrange... Des picotements, une chaleur inhabituelle. En bas.

« - Vous semblez visiblement gênée de suivre ce cours, je me trompe? » demanda-t-il.

J' hochai la tête, incapable de formuler une seule réponse.

« - Pourquoi donc y assister? La curiosité? Les points bonus? Sûrement un peu de tout cela mélangé, vu la tête que vous faites en ce moment. »

« - Votre cours était très instructif, je vous assure. Mais, en effet, j'étais gênée. » avouai-je.

« - D'où ma question. » Sa voix était suave. « Pourquoi y assister? » Il avait un sourire presque moqueur sur le visage.

« - Je vous l'ai dit : c'est instructif. » dis-je agacée par la situation. « N'a-t-on pas le droit de s'instruire même si l'on trouve ça gênant? » claquai-je.

Ses yeux brillaient intensément, et un sourire approbateur se dessina sur son visage. Bella soutenait son regard, décidée à ne pas se laisser abattre par son arrogance.

« - J'aime votre audace, Isabella. Dommage que vous ne la mettiez pas en oeuvre, à bon escient. » Il murmura la fin de sa phrase. « Je parle de _sexe_ bien sûr, pas de littérature ou de biologie. »

Je devins aussi rouge qu'une pivoine. Est-ce que j'avais bien entendu?

« - Je vous demande pardon? Comment osez-vous? » demandai-je folle de rage.

« - Ne vous fâchez pas, Isabella. Ceci est un cours d'éducation sexuelle. Et je vous suggère donc d'utiliser votre audace pour vous émanciper. Coupez-moi si je me trompe mais vous ne semblez pas avoir beaucoup d'expérience. »

« - Je ... »

« - Et je pourrais vous apprendre tout ce que vous ne savez pas encore. » Il planta son regard dans le mien. « A travers ce cours, évidemment. »

« - E... évidemment. » répondis-je.

Est-ce que j'avais cru un instant qu'il me proposait autre chose qu'un cours? Mon esprit était trop tordu. Bien sûr que non, il ne pouvait PAS me proposer ça. Il était mon professeur, j'étais son élève.

« - Le sexe n'est pas quelque chose dont on doit avoir honte, Bella. Le sexe permet de s'épanouir, de libérer son corps afin de le soumettre à des sensations exquises et voluptueuses. Chaque souffle, chaque caresse, chaque mouvement du corps, éveille en nous un sentiment de bien-être et éveille tous les sens que nous connaissons. C'est cela, faire l'amour, Isabella. » dit-il dans un souffle presque rauque.

Il m'avait complètement perdue. Les « sensations exquises et voluptueuses » qu'il m'avait décrites semblaient avoir pris place dans ma petite culotte, et c'était foutrement gênant. Je hochai donc la tête, incapable de dire quelque chose.

« - Il semblerait que vous apprenez vite, Bella. » dit-il d'un sourire entendu. « Avez-vous des questions sur ce que nous avons vu aujourd'hui? Les préliminaires peut-être? Ou alors la sodomie? »

_Nom de Dieu! Pitié, pas ça! Un prof avait-il vraiment le droit de dire ça à son élève?_

Des frissons parcoururent mon échine.

« - C'est très agréable quand le partenaire sait s'y prendre. Il suffit d'avoir un bon lubrifiant et de... »

« - Monsieur Whitlock. Etes-vous en train de me faire un cours particulier? Ou un cours de rattrapage dû à mon inexpérience? » demandai-je sèchement.

« -En quelque sorte... »

« - Suis-je la seule personne inexpérimentée de votre cours? Vos savoirs intéresseront sûrement d'autres élèves. »

« - Les autres ne m'intéressent pas. Ils ne sont là que pour pouvoir pimenter leurs soirées de débâcle ou alors pour moi. » annonça-t-il en levant les sourcils. « Cela vous gêne-t-il? »

« - Non. Enfin, je ne sais pas. »

« - Je ne vais pas vous sauter dessus, Bella. Peut-être pourrions-nous terminer cette leçon une autre fois? »

« - Je vais y réfléchir, Monsieur. »

Il hocha la tête, farfouilla dans ses poches et en sortit une petite carte de visite.

« - Appellez-moi, ou, si ça vous gêne, venez me trouver dans la salle des profs. Quand vous aurez décidé quoi faire. »

« - D'accord. »

Je mis la carte dans ma veste, sans la regarder et quittai l'amphi, aussi vite que je le pouvais. Rose m'attendait de pied ferme. Je lui promis de lui raconter tout en détails, mais plus tard. Elle sourit et nous rentrâmes à notre appartement.

OoooooooOOooooooOO

La fin de la semaine avait filé à une vitesse incroyable et c'était déjà le week-end. J'avais, comme promis, tout raconté à Rose. Au moins trois fois, car elle voulait être sûre d'avoir tout bien compris. Elle s'était emballée assez rapidement, me faisant croire que le prof m' avait fait du rentre-dedans et avait cherché à me séduire. Elle m'avait poussé à lui téléphoner, ce que je n'avais pas fait. J'avais d'ailleurs décidé d'abandonner le cours.

Ouais, je fuyais. Et alors?

J'avais aussi montré la carte de visite de Mr Whitlock à Rose, et elle m'avait fait justement remarquer qu'il y avait le nom d'un bar noté au dos, ainsi que l'adresse. « La tentation ».

« - Il faudra y aller. Ab-so-lu-ment! » asséna Rose.

« - Pas question! »

« - Oh que si ! Samedi soir, on débarque à 'la Tentation' et on s'éclate! Cet endroit est super, il y a toujours plein de mecs canons! »

« - Rooooose! »

« - Aucune discussion possible, Bella! »

J'avais dû capituler, et Rose avait joué à la poupée barbie avec moi afin que je sois sublime pour aller au bar. Je devais avouer qu'elle avait faire des merveilles. J'étais vraiment transformée.

Nous avions été admises à l'intérieur sans problèmes. Le bar était bondé, mais nous réussîmes à trouver une banquette inoccupée. Rose nous avait commandé deux 'sex on the beach' après avoir fait une oeillade au barman. Nous trinquâmes à notre amitié.

L'ambiance était vraiment formidable, et nous nous amusions comme des petites folles. Rosalie avait jeté son dévolu sur un type gigantesque, baraqué à souhait et canon par dessus le marché. Elle ne le lâchait pas une seconde, et il faisait pareil depuis un bon moment.

« - Rose, tu vas finir par te consumer sur place. Va voir ce type et ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Je peux rentrer toute seule. Je suis grande. » affirmai-je

« - Tu es sûre? » minauda-t-elle.

« - Ouais. Je suis crevée de toutes façons, je vais pas tarder... »

« - Merci Bells, t'es la meilleure »

Elle claqua une bise sur ma joue et partit faire son numéro de séduction à l'Apollon baraqué.

J'allai me lever pour aller chercher mes affaires au vestiaire quand une voix suave me glissa un 'bonsoir' dans l'oreille. Je sursautai et me retrouvai face à mon professeur.

« - J'ai bien cru que votre amie ne partirait pas. Venez! » me souffla-t-il.

Je n'eus pas le temps de protester qu'il m'embarqua dans une arrière salle où il y avait écrit 'privé ' sur la porte.

« - Monsieur Whitlock, que faites vous? Où sommes nous? » demandai-je un peu inquiète.

« - Jasper. Je m'appelle Jasper, Bella. Et tu es ici chez moi. »

« - Chez vous? Comment ça chez vous? »

« - Le bar m'appartient. Et je suis content que tu soies venue. »

« - Je... De rien. Rose m'a forcée. »

« - Alors je vais devoir remercier Mademoiselle Hale. » sourit-il. « Car j'avais vraiment espéré que tu viennes... étant donné que tu ne viens plus à mes cours. »

« - Jasper, je... »

Il ne me laissa pas le temps de terminer ma phrase, et déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Mon corps s'enflamma aussitôt, complètement incontrôlable. Je ne comprenai pas ce qu'il m'arrivait, mais je me laissai faire et répondai timidement à son baiser. Il força la barrière de mes lèvres et pénétra ma bouche de sa langue affamée. Ce fut comme un feu d'artifice de plaisir. Des sentiments incompréhensibles se mêlèrent dans ma tête et dans mon corps. Plus particulièrement dans le ventre et le bas ventre. Je gémis, sans m'en rendre compte. Je m'écartai aussitôt de Jasper et croisai ses yeux, mi-excités, mi-amusés.

Il se leva et m' amena dans une autre pièce où trônait un magnifique lit king size. J'ouvrai les yeux, stupéfaite. Il m'attrapa par la taille et se pencha contre mon cou pour y déposer de doux baisers.

« - J'ai très envie de ton corps, Bella. Tu me rends dingue depuis le jour où je t'ai vue t'asseoir dans cet amphi. »

_Putaiiiiiiin! Pourquoi est-ce que je n'arrive pas à lui dire non? _

Incapable de lui répondre, je me retournai et l'embrassai fiévreusement. Je voulais cet homme, tout de suite. J'étais complètement dingue de son corps, ce qui était irrationnel étant donné que je ne le connaissais pas.

Nos langues tournoyaient, formant un ballet sensuel et fusionnel. Nos vêtements furent vite éparpillés, et nous nous retrouvâmes allongés sur le lit, à découvrir nos corps avides de caresses. Jasper était doux avec moi, et prévenant. Ses doigts s'étaient immiscés dans mon intimité chaude et trempée. Il titillait mon clitoris gonflé par le désir, me faisant haleter et gémir. Sa respiration était saccadée, et il gémit quand mes doigts attrapèrent sa verge dure et tendue. Tout mon être se mit à vibrer lorsque l'orgasme m'atteignit de plein fouet. Un orgasme qui n'avait rien à voir avec ceux que j'avais eus avec mon vibro-masseur. J'étais désormais certaine de ne pas avoir joui avec Edward. Je criai le prénom de Jasper, à plusieurs reprises. Il vint également, se déversant sur mes doigts, encore occupés à caresser son engin.

Lorsque nos respirations furent revenues à la normale, il se colla contre mon dos et enserra ses bras autour de ma taille. Il picora mon cou de baisers.

« - Mmmmh, tu es exquise. » murmura-t-il.

« - C'était vraiment très bon. » répondis-je. « Tellement différent. »

« - Alors, je suis un bon professeur? »

« -Très bon. » soufllai-je, en rougissant légèrement.

Je sentis son sexe durcir contre mes fesses. _« Oh, oh. Déjà? » _Il ondula légèrement le bassin, se frottant ainsi contre moi, de manière très suggestive.

« -Veux-tu que nous mettions en pratique la leçon numéro deux? »

Pour toute réponse je gémis. Et pourtant ma tête me disait le contraire, refusant catégoriquement. Je sentis son sourire s'étirer contre ma peau.

« - Cela ne fera pas mal, Bella. Je te le promets. » me rassura-t-il.

J'hochai la tête, en signe d'approbation. Il caressa mes fesses avec ses mains, provoquant ainsi des frissons incontrôlables dans tout mon être.

« - Détend-toi, Bella, je ne ferai rien sans ton accord. Si tu veux stopper, il suffit de le demander. »

Nouveau hochement de tête. Sa voix était tellement rauque qu' elle fit réagir mon corps immédiatement. Si j'avais encore eu ma culotte, elle aurait été irrémédiablement foutue.

« - Donne moi quelques minutes, je reviens. » mumura-t-il dans mon oreille. Je me retournai et le vit se diriger vers ce qui semblait être une salle de bain attenante à la chambre. _«Mon Dieu, ces fesses! Et ces épaules! Il est vraiment bien foutu. »_ pensai-je. Lorsqu'il sortit de la salle de bain, un flacon bleu dans une main et une boîte dans l'autre, mon regard se figea sur son sexe tendu et fièrement dressé. Il rigola et me rejoignit dans le lit, après avoir posé le matériel sur la table de nuit. Il s'allongea sur moi, et m'embrassa à pleine bouche, frottant son érection contre mon sexe trempé. Je gémis, lui intimant de continuer, ce qu'il fit. Alors que ma respiration devint vraiment erratique, il me retourna doucement, me chuchotant de me mettre à quatre pattes. Il attrapa le gel, et en appliqua sur ma petite entrée. C'était un peu froid, mais c'était agréable. Ses doigts étaient agiles, et l'un deux pénétra en moi, doucement. J'haletai. Il continua alors que son autre main caressait doucement mes lèvres intimes. _« Wouah! » _pensai-je, c'était vraiment excitant. Il intensifia les mouvements, montrant qu'il était, lui aussi très excité. L'espace d'un instant, je ne sentis plus ses mains sur moi, et je supposai que c'était parcequ'il mettait le préservatif en place. Je me sentis complètement vide, ce qui ne dura pas puisque je sentis bientôt sa queue contre mes fesses.

« - Je vais entrer, Bella. » chuchota-t-il.

« - D'accord. Vas-y, je suis prête. »

Il émit un grognement sourd, et je sentis aussitôt son gland me pénétrer. Je gémis. Il sortit, pour ré-entrer, certainement pour que mon petit espace s'habitue à sa grosseur. Il avait également lubrifié son pénis, car je pouvais sentir la froideur du gel en moi. Après être de nouveau entré puis ressorti, il s'enfonça en moi. Complètement. Ce qui me fit hurler. Il me calma, me rassura, caressant mon dos, et bougeant en même temps. Il me murmurai des paroles réconfortantes alors qu'il allait et venait en moi. Petit à petit je m'habituai à sa présence dans mon anus, et j'émettai des râles de plaisir. Sa main triturait toujours mon clitoris, gonflé de désir. Je me surpris même à donner des petits coups de rein en arrière pour renforcer sa prise sur moi. Sa main habile m'aidait beaucoup, faisant monter l'orgasme caché au fond de mes entrailles. Je le sentai grossir encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il explose, sans vraiment crier gare. Il me terrassa et fit contracter tout mon corps. J' hurlai le prénom de mon amant, plusieurs fois, tout en martyrisant les oreillers en les serrant avec mes mains. Lorsque mon corps émit un dernier surbresaut, ma tête s'enfouit dans l'oreiller alors que je tentai de reprendre mon souffle. Jasper était toujours en moi, et avait augmenté la cadence. Je le sentis vibrer à son tour et quelques secondes plus tard, son sexe se contracta et se déversa en plusieurs jets dans le préservatif.

« - Oh Bellaaaaa! C'est si bon... » hurla-t-il.

Il déposa un baiser entre mes omoplates et se retira. Il me prit ensuite dans ses bras, et ramena la couette sur nous. Je me calai au creux de son épaule, et lui sourit.

« - Je considère la leçon connue et acquise brillament, Mademoiselle Swan. Mais après avoir dormi un peu, je pense qu'une révision de la leçon numéro un s'imposera. »

« - Quel est le titre de la leçon un déjà, Monsieur Whitlock? » demandai-je, joueuse.

« - Les préliminaires... » annonça-t-il, le regard gourmand. « Aviez-vous déjà oublié que le mot cunnilungus et fellation vous avez fait rougir comme jamais? »

« - J'ai fait ça? Dormons vite alors, car j'ai hâte de me réveiller, Mr Whitlock. »

FIN


End file.
